A Femme Bot
by JessicaTransformerFanGirl
Summary: Well, well Alexis is feeling like a bit of an oddball. So she takes a walk and finds out, be careful what u wish for...
1. Chapter 1

JessicaMask: this is a fic about Alexis and her new friends!

HotShot: Why don't you tell them when it happened?

JessicaMask: I was getting to that! It takes place during Transformers: Armada Enjoy!

_I can't let them see me, or else I would endanger all of this planet's life!_ A figure easily known as a transformer runs into a cave for protection, as three more pass by not noticing the being at all. _Whew! Glad they didn't notice me, ahhhh I'm…so…tired. _The being fell into a deep sleep. Outside, at the mouth of the cave a flash of lighting reveals its identity… a female bot.

Next day, _I can't believe this,_ Alexis thought as she walked near the edge of the base,_ I know we're lucky to have met the Autobots, but sometimes I feel like one of a kind._ It wasn't the first time when the young girl had felt like this, and it seemed to be happening a lot more lately. She was deep in thought when she came to the mouth of a cave; _I wonder what's in there? _She wondered and decided to check it out. Suddenly, she heard a noise and froze immediately. She slowly made her way to the back of the cave, and gasped at what she saw. There, not ten feet away, lay a robot but it didn't seem to notice her at all. _It must be asleep_, Alexis realized after getting so close she could touch it. She looked at the robot and for some reason felt that it was different than the ones she knew. With the little light back there she could see no Decepticion or Autobot insignia on its shoulder but there was a blue face but she couldn't tell what it was. All she could tell was that it was a jet and it had a blue and white paint job.

"What should I do?" she thought out loud then the robot moved and little and she hushed.

WildFire's POV.

I was sleeping for Primus knows how long; I just for some reason kept seeing that same scene over and over in my head. It starts out the same horrific way; I'm in battle and the commander calls for retreat and I unwilling follow her. My comrades are either fine like me or badly injured. Then, an enemy Traitoracon comes up behind me and points this thing at me and suddenly I'm on some planet with three Traitoracons, including they're leader right behind me! So I seek shelter and let them go by; then it ends and starts over again. Then it just goes black and I realize I am awake; so I open my eyes to the barely lighted cave and try to get up. A gasp comes from beside me and I freeze to see some small being looking right at me. _Oh Slag!_ My head screamed as we just stared back at each other. The silence continued for I don't know how long before the creature said, " He – hello?" it said so quietly I was barley able to hear it. I decide to respond with a " Hi" it seemed like it didn't know what to make of me; well the feelings mutual because I've never seen anything like it either. Then it slowly extends its hand to me, and I hesitantly grab it with mine but not too hard for mine is much bigger. _It so soft, _I thought, _why is it not hard like mine? And she doesn't seem to be as frightened now… as if she has seen something like me before?_ She was deep in thought and had not heard the small being. " Hey, I asked you if you were okay." I look up at it and smile " Yeah I'm all right, but what are you?" I asked it because I was getting tired of calling it, it in my head. "Oh, I am a human, and I am female named Alexis" she told her. _Clearly not a Decepticon and it's got sort of an Australian accent,_ Alexis thought to herself after the bot asked her what she was. " Are you an Autobot?" she asked hopefully, " An Auto-what?" it asked sounding confused. "Never mind" Alexis said now really confused. " One last question, what are you?" she asked the robot. " I am a Exlabot from the planet Cybertronia." I told her she looked back and said, " Okay but what are you?" she asked again I was confused until it dawned on me she was asking which sex, " Female like you" I said with a smile. _NO WAY! _Alexis was over flowing with butterflies, _this means I won't be the only female at the base anymore!_ Soon they start to talk and learn a lot from each other. Alexis finds out her name is WildFire and she to is in a war with an group called the Traitoracons; while WildFire learned she had some friends like her called Autobots and they were in a war with some Decepticons.

" How come I always get stuck with scout duty?" an angry Sideways groaned as he speed along on a hillside. "All I know is as long as that arrogant Starscream and Thrust are in command this is all I'll ever do." He complained further scanning the area with little or no attention; until his radar started beeping like crazy! _What the slag is going on?_ He thought as he transformed to robot and followed the scanner to a cave entrance thinking something must be in there. " Might as well check it out, like I've got better things to do." He went into the cave and turned on his optics a little higher to see.

"What was that?" WildFire said in a hushed tone, grabbing Alexis at the same time. As a strange purple light came from the mouth of the cave WildFire got her gun ready and stood very still in a low corner. " Is it an Autobot or a Decepticon?" WildFire whispered to know whether to shoot or not. Alexis crouched down and looked to see a grumbling Sideways headed straight for them! " Decepticon" she said back getting even closer to the femme bot; "Allright lats see ow much of a fight he an give, stay here." She said as she started to walk out. She then shot three times at the purple Decepticon.

Sideways POV.

_What just happened?_ Sideway's mind was racing one minute his just looking in the cave; the next thing he knows somebody's shot him three times in the chest and his on the ground. _Well whoever it is going to… _he was stunned to see a female transformer standing right in front of him, and her gun was pointed right at him! " Ya beta stay down if you know was good for ya," she said stepping into the view. _Oh Primus she really means it too!_ He looked down just in time to see one of the humans the Autobots hung out with behind her. _So that's why she shot at me, I'll make sure to hit that runt before I get out of here._ So I grab her leg and flip her over and get to my feet, but she gives me a mean roundhouse kick before I black out.

"Come on!" I yell before I start to run for the entrance of the cave but carefully so I don't step on her. When we finally get out I can hear him groan as he starts to wake up. So I transform into a Raptor-2 jet and say, " Get in before he gets up!" She stands still for about 5 seconds before she climbs in and I hit the gas and fly out of there. "WOW! This is so cool!" she screams as we fly over the mountains and graze the peaks before I ask her had she ever flown before. "Nah, Jetfire isn't to keen on giving out rides and my moms afraid the plane will blow up." She answered. " Hey maybe I should take you back to the Autobots and see if they can help you." She exclaimed while staring at the controls as if they were my face. " I don't know kid, they may not think its such a good idea to bring strange bots to they're base." I tell her more for her sake than mine because I know how Jade would react if I brought a complete stranger to the base. " Well I better be going or Optimus will start to worry about me." She said sounding disappointed, and I sort of feel sorry for her so I tell her that I'll stick around the lake if she wants to see me. She almost breaks my audio receptors with a high-pitched scream that told me how happy she was before I dropped her off at that lake.

" Alexis where ya been we've been waiting for ya." Carlos said as Alexis came through the giant door of the base. She was still thinking about the female bot she saw and decided to ask Optimus a private question. " Hey Optimus can I ask you something?" she asked the Autobot Commander. " Sure Alexis what is it?" he asked ready to help. " Well its sort of… well it's a… kind of a…a." She was tongue tied because she didn't exactly know how to ask the question without making herself sound stupid. Optimus saw her confusion and wondered why. " Is it a personal question?" he asked her. " Yeah could I talk to you alone please." She asked and Optimus knew he was going to say yes because you just don't say no to her. " Sure come with me." And she followed him to his room. "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" he said before he sat down on his recharge bed. " I just wanted to know… are there any female Transformers?" the questions made Prime have a relapse of a time right before he was sent down to Earth.

Flashback.

"Prime?" the soothing voice was music to his ears when he heard her. " Yes Elita." He was on the rooftop of the base knowing she would come up here. Tomorrow he was being sent to a planet called Earth and this would be there last day together. " I know you want me to stay but" she couldn't bring herself to say those three little words that meant so much. Prime knew what she wanted to say and he was struggling to say the same thing. _Come you Pit-swapn! Just say it! Say it or you'll never get a chance like this again! _That last thought got him started. " Elita I have something to tell you." She looked at him with those warm eyes that always made his spark jump. _Why dose she have to be so beautiful? I always get lost in those deep blue eyes._ He realized he was staring and quickly turned away and heard a muffled giggle come from her that made him thankful he had a mask because his cheeks were burning a bright red. "You were saying something?" He knew he wasn't getting out of this until he said it so he bit the bullet and said it. " I don't want you to come because… I am afraid you'll get hurt." He still couldn't say it and kicked himself for not saying it. "I can handle myself but I want to come because I … I love you Prime" there she had managed to squeeze the words out. He couldn't believe his audiorecptors. _Did she just say it? Did she just say she loves me?_ He looked at her and they just stared at each other for a long time before he said it (FINALLY!). "I love you too." He said and before he knew it she was taking his mask off and he wasn't going to stop her. But he sure wasn't expecting her to kiss him…

End Flashback.

" Prime is something wrong?" He looked down to see Alexis looking up at him. " No nothings wrong… but to answer your question yes, there are some female Transformers or femmes for short, but they were separated from us during the war." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. " Are you sure nothings wrong?" she asked with a concerned look that made him smile because she looked just like Elita had when he was down. "Yes I'm sure now go back with the others and be useful for a change." He said but she knew he was playing and said, " Oh please I do all the work around here." She said over dramatically and ran out the door.

JessicaMask: "You don't know how hard it is to stop writing right now."

Sideswipe: "Awww someone needs a hug!" (Grabbing me and crushing me in a hug.)

JessicaMask: Thanks…Side…swipe… ribs cracking… lungs…burning !" (And he puts me down so I can breath again.)

JessicaMask: Please R&R! (then faints)


	2. Chapter 2

JessicaMask: (Peeps from a crack in the door before slamming it open and yelling and scaring the Pit out of Jetfire, HotShot,

JessicaMask: (Peeps from a crack in the door before slamming it open and yelling and scaring the Pit out of Jetfire, HotShot, and Sideswipe.)

All three: "WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!!"

_  
_JessicaMask: "SCHOOL IS OUT!! I'VE GOT TWO WEEKS TO HANG OUT HERE!"

All three: (Look at me, then at each other, then scream words I can't say and run out of the room.)

JessicaMask: (Smiling an Evil grin) I love to mess with them like that…Enjoy!

" Hey Rad do ya think Alexis has been actin kinda weird lately" Carlos, a Spaniard asked because Alexis had been avoiding them saying she was going to the lake and rode her bike instead of Grinder and then being really late getting to the base. "I don't know Carlos maybe she just wants to be alone." Rad said still waiting for their friend to show up, he noticed Grinder looking sadly at the floor. He was upset that Alexis didn't ride him anymore and he was starting to get really bummed out about it. " Okay that's it!" Rad shouted and almost made Carlos fall out of his chair. " We are going to find her and find out what's going on." He declared before grabbing his minicon partner and heading towards the lake with Carlos on his tail. They met Alexis half way down the mountain and asked what was going on. " Nothing I just needed to be alone that's all." She said a bit of annoyance in her voice. " Well I hope you know how bad you've got Grinder feeling." Rad told her icily before he and Carlos sped away. " I don't buy that crap for a minute Carlos." Rad told him as they started home, Alexis had left earlier saying she had something to do before she left. The Autobots had just shrugged it off but Rad and Carlos knew she was hiding something.

"Do you think this is a good idea Rad?" Carlos asked as they followed Alexis to the lake. "I mean you know how she is when she gets mad." Carlos said knowing that she could have a really short fuse if she wanted to. Rad didn't care if she full chewed them out for following; all he wanted to know was what was she hiding from them. They stopped when they got to the edge of the lake and watched her. She got off her bike, looked around, and then ran into a nearby cave. " Come on" Rad whispered to Carlos and they ran as quietly as possible into the cave. They could hear her talking and someone else too but they couldn't make out who. Suddenly, Carlos tripped and gave a yell, making the talking in front of them stop. Rad decided now would be a good time to run and grabbed Carlos by the arm and ran out of the cave only to trip over a tree root. They got up to see a pair of giant dark blue robot eyes staring down at them. "AHHHHHHH!" they screamed and before they could get up Alexis got in they're way. " It's alright you guys she won't hurt you." She said but the guys were still a little terrified and then caught on to what she had said. "She?" they both said in unison that made both of the girls roll they're eyes and the robot laugh. "Yes she, and her name is WildFire." She said proudly and looked up to see the Exlabot smile and waving hello at them. " You must be Rad and Carlos." She said laughing at them for being afraid of her. " How.Do .you know our… names?" Carlos stammered the question at her and she had to fight back the urge to laugh at the ridiculous question. Soon, the girls were explaining everything and how they had met. "Well that explains why Alexis has been going to da lake so much and why she didn't take Grinder with her." Carlos said when the girls were finished with they're story. Suddenly all the kids comlinks started to beep wildly. "Hello" Alexis said onto the comlink. " Hey guys were are you? There's a new minicon and its not going to wait!" Hotshot's voice rang out as he cut the connection. "Sorry but we have to go." Before they left, WildFire gave Alexis a comlink of hers and told her to call if she needed some backup. She smiled and said thanks before she left.

"Prepare launching sequence." Optimus's voice called as they began the launch to a deserted island somewhere in the Pacific. Soon they were on the island and going after that minicon. Optimus, Sideswipe, and Scavenger would take the North side; while Hotshot, Smokescreen, the kids, and Blurr took the South side. As expected, they soon found some Decepticons and the minicon as well. Soon, it was a battle for the minicon. Unknown to everyone, a blue and white jet hovered just out of radar range, waiting to see if it was needed. Against her will, WildFire's caring spark had made her follow her friend just in case she needed some backup. Meanwhile, the fight wasn't looking good for the Autobots, and Alexis was tempted to grab the comlink she hid in her pocket. Her and the others were hiding behind a rock watching helplessly as they're friends were struggling to keep up the fight. Suddenly, Cyclones got the idea to attack the humans and began charging towards them. Alexis pushed the button on the communicator to signal her friend to come. "I'm on my way kid, hang on!" WildFire shouted as she flew towards the island.

"Optimus! I've just picked up a unknown ship heading towards the island!" RedAlert yelled into the comlink as a blue blimp was coming in fast I'm mean really fast!, on the island. "What do you mean "unknown"? RedAlert was capable of a lot of things, but being unsure wasn't one of them. Optimus knew the medic never liked to admit that he didn't know something, especially to his commander. "I mean it's not a Decepticon or an Autobot." The confused medic said into the comlink. " Well, can you get a visual." Optimus asked. "I'll try… whoa! No that's impossible! No even Jetfire can travel that fast!" the awestruck medic breathed into the comlink before a strange noise was heard overhead. Then, out of nowhere, a blue and white jet comes tearing into the battle.

_I'm gonna kill that over grown toy helicopter! _WildFire thought as she flew towards the Decepticon that threatened her friends. Then, she transforms midair, starts somersaulting, and gives him a killer kick in the face. Then she flips and shoots a round at him before stooping down to see if the kids were all right. " Yeah! Awesome man! I ani't never seen somebody do that before!" Carlos said with Rad yelling along right beside them. "Ff… Freeze" Cyclones's voice declares since he got up. WildFire smirks and slowly gets up; than pulls her gun and fires five times within nanoseconds. "ARGHHHHH" Cyclones screams as he falls after the second round of gunfire.

_It was like a blur, one minute we're fighting the Decepticons, and then a jet pops out of nowhere and starts kicking some major aft._ Jetfire's mind wasn't the only one racing; both Decepticon and Autobot were stunned to see the new player in their game of war. _She obviously knows what she's doing. _Jetfire thought as the she shot, punched, dodged bullets, and kicked some major Decepticon aft. " Decepticons retreat at once." A fairly ticked off Megatron yells and they soon disappear. Jetfire sees the femme start to grab the minicon and he yells, " Freeze" and the others follow his example and ready they're weapons.

"Wait! Jetfire don't! She's with us!" the kids screamed as they ran down the hill. I looked back at the femme who nodded in agreement giving her hand for me to shake. "You do know how to give a handshake don't you?" she asks after I stared at it then I shake her hand then hear panting and see the kids fall down out of exhaustion. Then she laughs at them and I can't help but notice her laugh. _Snap out of Jetfire!_ I tell myself. Soon we are all sitting on the ground listening to her story. "And then I met Rad and Carlos, then I followed Alexis to make sure she was safe, then finally started to kick some Decepticon aft and here we are." She let out a breath to signify she was done. We all just kinda stared at her before Optimus asked her did she know where the Traitoracons were. She shook her head with an exasperated sigh that was kind of cute. _Focus! Jetfire Focus!_ "So why are you guys fighting over these little guys?" she asked holding her hand out to reveal the minicon they had been recently fighting over. It was white and pink and with light blue optics and had two little horns on its head. "When did you get that?" I asked not remembering her ever picking it up. " When you looked at the kids." She said with a triumphant smile on her face and crossing her arms over her chestplate that sent my imagination into overdrive_. Less fantasizing! More explaining! Why are you doing these things? You don't even know her! _

We returned to the base (All the kids wanted to ride in WildFire and they did against the Autobots better judgment.) WildFire had just laughed and assured she wouldn't go past the Speed of Light; not like it made any of the Autobots feel any better about it. Of course, the kids wanted to see who was faster, WildFire or me. " That will be no contest." I said to the kids. " Yeah he wouldn't be able to even eat my Astor dust." She said and the kids awed to see if I would take the bait. "Alright lets see ya put your energon where your mouth is." And she grunts and the kids start the countdown. " 3…2…1…GO!!" They yell and we're off. I was trashed. It didn't take her an Astor second to take the lead. _Aw man! She must have been trained for racing! She's dodging cliffs and trees like they weren't even there!_ I thought as the base was coming up and I knew I had to do something or I would loose the race to a femme! I would never hear the end of it. I see my only chance is to cut her off on the next turn. So I gun it… and hit a mountain. And I don't mean hit it; I probably took a good chunk out of it. And yea, she won the race. I was so glad I had been knocked unconscious.

"Is he okay?" I ask as I walk into the med bay. "I think the only permanent damage will be towards his ego," the bot called RedAlert said as he looked at the space ship bot. I giggled knowing that Alexis had told me he had been known for his ego. "Hey WildFire!" Carlos yells and he looks like he is about to jump for joy. "What is it Carlos?" he motions me to follow him and I'm just a little weary about this. I turn a corner to greet a big "SURPRISE!!" I nearly fall backwards but Hotshot catches me. "Now who is saving who?" he asks as I get back on my feet. "I guess that would make us even?" He just smiles and points to the kids. The kids are holding an Autobot insignia up, well trying to anyway, for me. "This is for helping us not only save the minicon, but kicking some major Decepticon butt too." Carlos announces excitedly. I was really touched, but I didn't want to betray my friends back home. "Oh don't worry about the sticker, it can peel off once you get home." Alexis said with a smile and I was amazed. _How did she know that I was uncomfortable with it?_ So I pick it up and place it over the Exlabot sign on my shoulder. "Alright another Autobot to help us with the minicons!" Sideswipe yells as he enters the room. "Well I noticed you guys needed some help." I say smiling. The young bot just through his arms up with a "give us a break" look and laughs. "Uhhhhhh guys… were is she going to stay?" Alexis's question made room fall silent. No one had thought about that. "That's okay I can just stay in the cave really." I say trying not to invade. "Are you crazy?" I turn to see Alexis with her arms crossed. She had this look on her face that said, "I don't think so". " Yeah, besides Jetfire's gonna want a rematch." Rad said seeming excited at the mere thought. With no other choice I just look to Sideswipe or Hotshot for support; but Hotshot just shrug's and Sideswipe says " Might as well get you a room, I'm mean I don't want Alexis breathing down my neck." I just sigh and say, "all right, I guess I can stay here." The kids yell and jump around, while the minicons just beep excitedly.

"Hey I wonder how Jetfire's doin?" Carlos asked. We were starting on my room when we heard " I'm just fine thank you." We all turn to see him standing in the doorway with a bandage over his head. I try not to smile too much at the bandage knowing it was going to be hard on his ego. "What are you smiling about?" he asks suspiciously. " Oh… Just happy to be on the team." I say trying my best not to laugh. " Nice try though, I would've never thought of that." I tell him trying to make it easier for his pride. Hotshot and Sideswipe couldn't help themselves and start to snicker. Jetfire shoots them a look and that did it. They both crack up and I can't help but snicker at the situation. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and we run to the control room. I grab Sunglider, my partner since I grabbed her, and follow the others. "Is it a minicon?" I ask as we enter the room. "No, but its definitely some kind of Robot." RedAlert announced with exasperation in his voice. " I think I know what it is." I say as I look at the monitor, and I don't like what I see. " That's the same signal a Traitoracon has." The others look at the screen not knowing what to do. "Are you sure?" Optimus asks me. I take one last look at the monitor. "Positive sir."

JessicaMask: Cliffhanger! You guys will have to wait before I write again.


	3. Chapter 3

JessicaMask: Hey I just watched the new Transformers series

JessicaMask: Hey I just watched the new Transformers series! It was a cool movie!

Hotshot: "How could it be? I'm not in it!"

JessicaMask: "It just has to be about you doesn't it"

We had left the base to see what the Traitoracons were up to. "Think they could be building a base?" Optimus asks me as we land on the island. "I don't know, but that's a good possibility." We split up into groups. Jetfire, the kids, Smokescreen and me take the south; While Optimus, Scavenger, Hotshot, and Blurr take the North. We had been walking a good piece before we decided to stop. The kids went to explore while Smokescreen watched them. That left me with Jetfire. "So how long have you been with the Autobots?" I ask just to break the silence. "Long time I guess." He shrugs. " What's your planet like?" He asks. " It was beautiful, a perfect paradise; that was before the war." I said with sadness. Remembering how our war had scorched it to noting but a barren wasteland, it made me want to cry.

"Hey, you okay." I ask her. She had told me about her home then there was a tear coming down her face. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." She says putting a smile on her face. They here a yell and see the kids and Smokescreen coming back. "Humans, so different aren't they?" She asks and to tell the truth that was exactly what I had thought about them. "Yeah." Then we start to walk again before the kids start complaining about their feet. "Can you give us a lift please?" Carlos begs me with big puppy dog eyes; I look to Jetfire and he shrugs (is that all Autobots do when you need help?) so a sigh and transform into a jet and tell them to hop in. They yell thanks and they climb in. So I hover over the other two and search. "So how was it?" Smokescreen asked Jetfire. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You know, talking to her." He says smiling. Jetfire blushes when he catches the meaning in Smokescreen's voice. "Nothing, she talked about her home planet." He says. "Mhmm sure she was." He says smiling. Jetfire's faceplate continued to redden as Smokescreen kept smiling. "Would you cut that out?" he practically yells in a whisper. Smokescreen just chuckles as his friend stomps off ahead in aggravation. _He likes her_, Smokescreen thought as he watched his friend mumble to himself and occasionally look up then quickly look back down thinking someone might see him.

Unknown to any of the Autobots, the thing giving off the signal was a decoy that way the Triatoracons could get some info about the war. They're leader, DarkStar, had figured out that there was another Robot war and was trying to figure out which ones were evil. She had placed a transmitter on the decoy knowing that they would take it to investigate it. _Now she will do all the work for me._ She chuckled as she listened to them talk. "So what do you think it is Optimus?" " I'm not sure RedAlert, but whatever it is we have to take it back to the base, that's an order." _So, this Optimus must be their leader, _she thought. "Yeah, can't let those Decepticons get their evil little hands on it and take it to the moon." A younger bot said. _Heh, I_ _couldn't have asked for a better answer to my question; and the fool doesn't even know what his doing._ She chuckled evilly as she turned towards her soldiers. They had been three to start; now they had brought in two more. Second in command, StromStriker was an evil black and sliver striped F1-Raptor that had been known for how many Exlabots had died at her hand. Next was a blue and white submarine named StunBlast who had sunk more battle ships than anyone wanted to count. Then there was a dark red tank named Totalizer, lets just say she may not be bright, but she makes up for it with sheer strength. The last two are Shadow, a solid black motorcycle with white hands, white tipped feet, and white faceplate but known most for her sniping; and BladeShooter a plane more intelligent then all her comrades combined. Together they made a deadly force. "Triatoracons, we have found out which one of these Robots are evil and will now journey to offer our services in exchange for the Exlabot." She said without any resistance. "We must get her before they find out about her special powers. BladeShooter set course for the moon." Then they get in they're ship and head for the moon.

_There must be some way to defeat those Autobot scum._ Megatron thought as he sat in his command center of his ship. Suddenly, an alarm went off and Starscream came running. "Megatron, we're being attacked!" He yelled. But neither heard gunfire or the clank of metal hitting metal. Then, footsteps could be heard from the hallway leading towards them. They were stunned speechless to see that they're invaders were a mere group of five femmes. "Megatron I presume?" the one in front asked, all of their faces were hidden by black capes, only the eyes and up was visible. Still stunned, but not much, he manages to get that neutral look on his face and say. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked suspiciously. She smiled, apparently they weren't used to femmes being able to handle themselves. "My apologizes, my name is DarkStar and as I have been told, you are fighting with a group known as Autobots? Well, we are offering our services in exchange for one thing." He looked doubtful. "Why should I degrade myself by making a bargain with femmes?" he stated rather than asked. "Let me prove to you that any of my "femmes" could handle any of your soldiers." She stated with monotone. He considered this and thought he could use a good laugh. _I'll humor her._ " Very well, a battle between my best warrior and yours." She knew he was humoring her and said. " Thank you, may we begin?" she asked. "Of course, Starscream step forward." The jet beside him stepped forward with a cocky grin. She pointed forward and immediately a black and sliver jet walked forward. "May I introduce my second in command, StromStriker." She said as the jet stood in silence. "Pleasure, now…begin!" he yelled and Starscream pulled out his sword and charged. StromStriker put her eye guard down and smirked, waiting until the right moment. Starscream was expecting a quick victory; he wasn't expecting the femme to grab his sword with one hand in mid swing. She twisted it out of his hand spun it with one hand and readied herself for attack. It took her all of about three minutes to pin him down. Starscream couldn't believe it; he was at the wrong end of _his_ sword being held by a femme! A FEMME! He knew she was going to strike. But the leader snapped her fingers and the femme dropped his sword and fell in line with the others. Needless to say, the Decepticons were stunned speechless. No one, NO ONE had ever pinned Starscream down, no one would even think of it being in three minutes. AND NO ONE WOULD DARE THINK IT WOULD BE A FEMME!!

DarkStar smiled as the mechs recovered from the battle. _Maybe this will teach them not to underestimate a femme._ "Well, it seems your warrior has much to learn." She said masking her smile. Megatron smiled; evidently he had underestimated these femmes. "Yes it would seem so." He said. "What was it you wanted in exchange for your services?" he asked. She smiled and doing what she does best; lies. " The femme bot, she betrayed us…" "And let me guess; you want her back?" Megatron finished for her. "If you don't mind?" she asked. Suddenly, Cyclones comes barreling through the door. "Megatron, I just detected another minicon." He screams. Still smiling, Megatron turns back to the femme. "Well, I guess we'll see how good your femmes are with a real battle."

The Autobots had detected the minicon as well and had already gotten to the island. They had split into three teams. Optimus and Hotshot took the top of the island, Smokescreen, Scavenger and the minicons and kids took the middle, and Jetfire and WildFire took the bottom. Jetfire and Wildfire started with a mountain not far away. "You think it's up here?" she asked as they flew to the top. "Maybe, we'll just have to see." Suddenly, she stops. She was picking up three very familiar signals, and they were not friendly. "Hey what's up?" Jetfire asks. "Traitoracons… they're headed this way!" she shouts. She sees a shot headed for Jetfire. "Look out!" she screams before pushing him out of the way just as the blast hits her in the back. Jetfire grabs her; the blast had knocked her unconscious. He flies down for cover behind some trees. He sees them stop hovering overhead. "Where did they go?" one that looked like a submarine asked in a high femme voice. "Well how should I know dimwit, you shot her!" another that looked like a jet said in a much raspier voice. They soon leave and he turns his attention back on WildFire. He turns her over and winces; her entire back had been blown open. He taps his comlink and gets Optimus. "What is Jetfire, have you located the minicon?" he asks. "Negative sir, but we got problems; some Triatoracons are in the area and one shot WildFire and she's hurt badly." He says with more remorse then he intended. " Traitoracons? Alright, we'll get there as fast as we can, meanwhile make sure nothing else happens to her." He says before clicking off. Jetfire turns his attention back to the injured femme at his side. He started feeling guilty about the whole thing_ If I had moved she wouldn't have been hit._ He decided to patch up what he could of her back. "Hmmm" she moaned; her optics sparkling back online. "Jetfire?" she sees looking at him. "You took a pretty bad one." He says patching a small section up. "Yeah, guess that was pretty stupid thing to do huh?" she asked smiling up at him. He could feel his spark warming; _she really does have beautiful eyes_ he thought as he continued to clean her wound. She winces slightly as he works on her, him apologizing even if it doesn't hurt. She laughs softly as he tries to make it as painless as possible. "If it makes you feel less nervous, your doing a good job." She says looking up at him. "Thanks, and it dose." Unconsciously, his hand starts massaging her lower back. Her optics shudder as the feel of his hands gently soothing her wound aroused an unknown emotion. She let a relaxed sigh escape her lips, which caused him to realize what he was doing. Embarrassed, he quickly pulled his hand back, "I uh… that is… I mean," he, who was clam even in the face of Megatron, was babbling to a femme. Her optics came back online to see the mech stumbling and floundering over his words. She smiled, "Don't be sorry, it felt nice." At this, he stopped talking and stared at her. "What did you say?" he asked hoping to dear Primus he had heard her right. She giggled softly, which was music to his audio receptors. "Jetfire?" He was slapped back to reality by his commander's voice in his com. " Yes sir." He responded. "There's a storm coming your way, its already hitting us so we had to seek shelter; I advise you do the same, will rendezvous after the storm lets up. Over and out." He quickly looked up to see his commander was right; clouds were quickly approaching them. He looked to see WildFire asleep again. He gently picked her up and looked for shelter. He found a cave and quickly ran in. Seconds after, the rain began to beat against the ground outside as lighting danced across the sky. "Phew, just barely made it." Jetfire thought aloud as he set WildFire down.

WildFire woke up slowly; she felt a warmth of some kind surrounding her. Her spark nearly went out when she saw Jetfire's body so close to her own. He was still in recharge, so she came to the conclusion he had done this because she was still wounded. _Speaking of which_, she thought as the pain came slowly back. She tried to move but a sharp pain made her gasp. Jetfire came on immediately; her spark was both pleased and horrified, _why do I feel this way?_ A horrible but most likely answer popped in her processor: love. Jetfire looked at her and realized the awkward situation he had put himself into. He mentally kicked himself, _Stupid glitchead! Why did you do this?! _While another part said, _I did it because she was still wounded and I felt like I needed to protect her!. _He tried to explain it. "This…i-is…a…not….a…" He stumbled as he had last night. When he came to the same conclusion she had, his pump started to beat faster than ever before. _Love? I can't be…but you are. _A small voice said, and he realized that was the answer. She looked up at him, than slowly, a smile came across her face. "Thank you, for caring enough to save me again." She said calmly. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't angry, " Your…ah welcome." He managed. Slowly, he put his hand over her's, than she said "Why did you it?" He thanked Primus it was still dark and he had a mask, because he was blushing so badly he felt like someone was burning his cheeks. " What…do…you…mean?" He stammered again. " You know, saving me from those Triatoracons, patching me up, and carrying me here, then…" She found her answer, her spark swelling fast with joy and anticipation. She came so close they felt the others breath, then whispered, " Do you love me?". Jetfire swore his spark stopped, how in Primus's name did she know?! He started stuttering again, but was stopped when she put her fingers on his mask. Slowly, she eased the mask off; then whispered something that made his spark jump, " I don't think you'll need this for awhile, do you?" But before he could answer, she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Soon, he returned it while carefully messaging her back. She moaned as he started kissing her neck and finding the more sensitive areas. As the heat increased, she smiled at the faint but growing hum of his interface system. " Easy tiger," she said after another kiss, only to be met by the sensation of him moving his hands easily to her interface port. " I don't think so." He whispered back. She realized he was challenging her, _two can play this game, _she thought. She smiled and, before he realized pushed him down on to the floor. He grunted, but then let out a low moan as she trailed feather light kisses all the way down to his interface unit. He looked up before letting out a loud roar as she ran her hands over his unit and teased it to open. "Primus." He gasped, " Where did you learn to be so good?" She responded by slowly opening his plate and teasing the _very_ sensitive wires on the inside. He roared with pleasure. _Primus that felt good. _He then pulled her down and switched positions with her. He leaned over to where his mouth was on he audio receptors, "My turn." He whispered and smiled as he felt the shudder run down her frame. He ran his hands down to her port. " Go ahead." She whispered. He slowly opened her port, getting a creamy gasp from the femme. She screamed with delight as he pushed his unit into her port. She could feel everything that was him, and vice versa 


End file.
